


Santa Baby

by CLeighWrites



Series: Candice's Christmas Song Drabbles ('18) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cock Tease, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Santa Baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean looks a like a Hunter Santa Claus so you play a little game, it turns out Dean was prepared to play along





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Santa Baby_

Dean sat at the table, long bowed legs stretched out before him. He was wearing that gorgeous red button up, and given the time of year, he was sort of like a hunter Santa. That gave you an idea.

“Dean, baby?” He lifted his head and watched as you walked toward him, swivel your hips, and sat in his lap. 

He chuckled, “Hey yourself, sweetheart.”

You blinked at him innocently, “Are you my Santa?” 

He cleared his throat as you traced his shirt collar with the tips of your fingers, “What would you like for Christmas this year?”

“I’ve been an awful good girl,” you leaned into his neck and his breath quickened, “I’d like a new bowie knife. Maybe a nice,” your hand trailed its way down his chest, “long,” your fingers ghosted over the growing bulge in his jeans, “Winchester.”

“Oh yeah?” he tried to shift his hips.

“That’s not that a lot, is it?”

“Well…” he smirked a little and blushed.

You laughed, “I meant the knife.”

“Right, well. I’ve kinda already got your Christmas.”

“Oh really?” you pouted and looked at him through your lashes.

“Yup. I think you’ll like it.” The gleam in his eye made your heart race.

“Think of all the fun I’ve missed.” You smiled at him teasingly. 

Dean shifted you so that he could reach into his pocket and pull out a small box. Your breath caught and you looked from the box to his face and back again. He smiled at you and put the box in your hand. 

“Here’s a hint, it’s not a phone.” His voice was soft, almost hesitant. 

“Dean?” You opened the box and inside was a simple silver band with five small gems inset in the top, three diamonds with two emeralds alternating between them. Tears filled your eyes at the implication, but you couldn’t say anything.

Dean’s hand came under yours, holding your hand and the box steady as he reached around you and pulled the ring out of the box. He placed the box on the table he held your hand up before slipping the ring onto your left ring finger. You realized then that your hands were shaking. 

You turned and looked him in the eye. “Well? You got something to ask me?” 

“Y/N. It’s taken me too long, and I don’t deserve you, but if you’d let me, I’d love to marry you. How about I make you a Winchester instead of getting you one?” The look in his eyes both melted your heart and lit a fire within your soul. 

You pressed your palm to his face and brought his lips to yours for a brief but meaningful kiss. “Yes, Dean,” neither of you could stop from smiling while you kissed.

Dean lifted you in his arms and began to walk you to your shared room as you stared at the shiny new ring on your finger. You smiled even wider as a thought occurred to you, you might actually be able to convince Dean to celebrate Christmas from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
